


Touch

by Pumdesu



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumdesu/pseuds/Pumdesu
Summary: ❝Hendery wanted to touch him, touch him, touch him till his heart's content. He craved touching the skin of the other boy, to hug and kiss every single part of his body. He craved hearing Kun's voice calling his name. He craved for Kun to need him as he needed him.❞
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Since this ship isn't that popular I decided to write this oneshot. Hope you like it! 💕
> 
> If you see any grammatical mistake, please feel free to tell me so I can fix it! There's a Spanish version on Wattpad, by the way. With same user name! 💕
> 
> Enjoy!

Wong Kunhang has a serious problem to solve.

Wong Kunhang has a serious problem when he looks at Qian Kun and feels an overwhelming need to touch him. When he feels that the touch of his hands is essential for him to breathe again and to stop his fingers from shaking anxiously. And Wong Kunhang has a serious problem when Ten starts laughing at him when he asks for help.

“You sound like a goddamn virgin.” Ten laughs.

“I _am_ virgin.”

Ten laughs louder and Kunhang is sure the neighbors must be starting to get annoyed at how noisy the shorter was being.

“Damn, Hendery. You're so funny!”

“I haven't said any joke," he replied sharply with a slight frown. "And I really want to solve this, that's why I talked to you. At least act a bit like a good friend.”

Ten stopped laughing but didn't erase his mocking smile.

"Do you really like Kun? _Qian Kun_?" He blurted out as if it was some kind of joke. "Of all the people at the university you chose the least sexy of them."

Kunhang didn't quite understand the comment, but it did make him angry. With a deadly glare he stood up from the table and walked with heavy steps into his own room, and immediately after that, Ten followed him shuffling.

“Oh, come on. Don't get mad~," he said with a half-smile. "I need you to tell me specifically what do you like about him, because a God like me can't understand how the mind of a mortal like you works.”

Kunhang threw himself on the bed and hid his face in the pillow. To be honest, he truly had no idea what attracted him to the blonde so badly. Kun always was kind to everyone and rarely seemed to lose his composure in front of others. Kun always had a beautiful smile when people spoke to him. Kun always helped Kunhang with the classes where he had difficulties. Kun also had one of the most lovely, angelic voices he'd ever heard, that made him shudder.

“Well? I don't read minds, you idiot,” complained Ten sitting at Kunhang's desk. “I wanna help you.”

“I… don't know how to explain my feelings," he finally muttered. "I don't even know if I really like him... I don’t know.”

“Mmh,” Ten began to think and a smile formed on his lips. “You want to hold his hands, right?”

Kunhang nods silently, looking up and meeting Ten's playful eyes.

“A pathetic move like that, Hendery?” he started talking slowly. “Don't you want to touch him for real? You know, go to him, take his face... Watch his pink, half-open lips, with red cheeks waiting for you to kiss him... Then you slip your hands between his clothes, touch his skin, feel his warmness... And then you start to undress him and kiss his collarbones and hear him gasp and you can't take it anymore and just want to keep feeling his warmth closer, and closer... so you bring out the beast inside you and he starts to call your name moani—Ah! why are you hitting me!?”

“Stop talking so dirty about Kun in my presence!” Kunhang exclaimed, his face burning with the vivid mental image forming in his head from the shameless words of his roommate.

“But is that what you want or not? Does he attract you that way?” asked Ten, rubbing his arm that had just been attacked by the heavy fist of the younger boy with an expression of pain.

“Ugh, yes! Yes!” he admitted, hiding from the elder's gaze. “I hadn't even thought of doing those things with Kun until you mentioned it... Damn, now I'm turned on!”

“Well, _ew_. I didn't need to know that, gross.”

“You're the gross... You just—you just disturbed my mind... I'll never be able to look at Kun in the eyes again without thinking about his mo-moans—Ah, Kun-ge, forgive me!”

“Jeez, you're so darn virgin, you're annoying me.”

Ten got up from the desk chair and walked to the exit, but before leaving to his own room he turned to Kunhang who still seemed to be having a mental debate.

“Dude, I don't usually say things like this, but...,” he started to talk, placing a hand on the doorknob. “I think you'd make a cute couple, so you have my whole support.”

Hendery opened his eyes shocked and touched. Ten wasn't usually a loving friend, and many times he seemed to despise him, but... For Ten to say that, meant a lot to him.

“Though, of course, with someone as pathetic as you and someone as unattractive as him, it even seems like you're destined to end up together.”

"Okay, _wow_ , couldn't you just say the first part and act like a nice gege for a second?"

"That's not in my DNA," replied the shorter with a funny smile. "Goodbye, asshole."

Ten left.

And Kunhang couldn't sleep that night because he was thinking about the blonde. And, in the morning, he woke up with a serious problem between his legs.

He hated himself a little.

➹➷

A month had passed since he spoke with Ten about it, and almost nothing has changed. Kunhang keeps asking Kun for help when he doesn't understand a lesson, keeps talking to Kun when they take a break, keeps craving to touch his skin when they're _this_ close.

“Do you want to get a coffee?” Kun asks, looking straight into Kunhang's eyes. “You seem distracted...”

Kunhang swallows and tries to move away from the blonde. Suddenly their faces were very close.

“Yeah, well... coffee would be nice,” the dark haired mutters weakly. “Sorry for wasting your time like this.”

Kun smiles and his eyes become small as he gets up from the table where they were studying Algebra. “It's no problem, I'm tired of all these letters and numbers anyway.”

“I'm so sorry for having to help me—”

“It's all right!” exclaimed Kun, shaking his head and walking towards the exit of the library. “I'm glad that you're making an effort to learn, and I can practice with you as well. We both win,” he said with a friendly smile, stepping out of the building. “Besides, it makes me happy that you ask me for help when you can ask someone better... Do you really trust me that much?”

“Of course I do, Kun-ge,” replied Kunhang enthusiastically, following the older boy. “You're very smart, and kind, and patient, and easy to understand, and—"

Kunhang was interrupted by Kun's shy laugh that reached his ears like a lullaby.

“You'll make me blush,” the blonde smiled, with a slight hint of pink coloring his cheeks indeed.

Kunhang started to blush at the eldest's pretty sight, too. His fingers suddenly began to tingle, begging him to touch the hand of the other man, to caress his skin. A burning desire settled into his chest and a strange determination reflected in his eyes.

“But it's true,” whispered Kunhang, stopping. The blonde stopped as well and looked at him curiously. “Kun-ge... I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now...” Kunhang took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as Kun's gaze continued on his person. “Kun-ge, I... I wanted to tell you that I... Oh, look, it's Yangyang!”

He exclaimed with a nervous laugh, hurriedly stepping towards the newcomer. All his confidence vanished in a second, he couldn't face his feelings. The words, everything he wanted to shout, were stuck in his throat. He’s a coward.

Kun glanced at him confusedly, but still went to greet the youngest of them all.

That afternoon Kunhang got a little upset with himself.

➹➷

“I knew you were pathetic, but I didn't know at this point,” mumbled Ten, trying some of the ice cream he'd bought before arriving at the apartment.

Kunhang whined again under the amused gaze of the thai.

After he almost confessed his feelings Yangyang joined them for the rest of the afternoon and was painfully jealous every time the youngest boy approached Kun, because it seemed so easy for Yangyang to touch the blonde; he touched his shoulders, his arms, his hands. And Kunhang just kept staring, eager to do the same. When they finally said goodbye, Kun asked what he wanted to tell him earlier, and Kunhang lied, saying that he already forgot. Actually he didn't have the courage to tell him how he felt.

“I ruined it! My golden opportunity...” he cried, snatching the ice cream from Ten's hands. “If I’d told him, what would have been his answer?”

“That you're disgusting and don't go near him again, for sure.”

“What if, what if he'd corresponded to me...? I wouldn't even be here talking to you!” he exclaimed, tasting the raspberry ice cream and closing his eyes imagining the blonde. “Maybe he would have invited me to his house... offered me a cup of tea, we'd have talked about our feelings and...”

“What's the part where you start touching him and making him moan? I don't care what happens before or after.”

“That's why you're single,” murmurs Kunhang, covering himself with a blanket.

“No, sweetie, that's why I have more sex life than you do,” replied Ten, with a smirk of superiority. “And if I wanted a relationship, I'd have it. That's the huge difference between us, I can and you don't have the balls.”

“Ah, I hate you so much!”

“I hate you too!” Ten snatched the ice cream back and took a big portion out of the bowl. “And if you don't want me to steal your precious _little Kun_ , you'd better do something about it! Because I'll eat him first!”

“Why are you talking about eating Kun...? Hey, don't you dare!” he glared at the older. “You don't even like him!”

“It's true that he's far below my standards, but he must taste quite delicious!”

“Stop talking about him like he's some kind of meat!” exclaimed Kunhang, hitting Ten repeatedly with the TV remote. “What do you know about him!? You know nothing! You don't deserve him! Don't go near him! Don't talk to him! Don't even look at him!”

“Aahh, okay, okay! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Ten squealed, trying to absorb every hit with his hands. “You're fucking crazy, you little shit!”

Kunhang stopped and moved off to the edge of the couch with an unfriendly expression, crossing his arms. Ten, meanwhile, continued to complain about the pain for a while until he finally threw himself at the younger and began to hit him with the spoon he ate his ice cream with. “You should respect me more, I'm older than you after all!” started reclaiming the thai with Kunhang under him screaming in pain. He threw a few more punches until he decided they were even, and leaned on the opposite end of the couch too. “But seriously; you must talk to Kun about your feelings. I didn't want to tell you, but...”

“But?”

“I heard rumors floating around that Lucas is interested in him.”

Kunhang's out of breath.

“Lucas...? You mean Wong Yukhei?”

Ten nodded quietly, watching directly at the television screen, yet he wasn't really paying attention to what the news announced. The atmosphere suddenly turned tense. Wong Yukhei, a well-known name among university students, but not for good reasons. Lucas was a huge jerk and the number one asshole of the University; he teased and harassed the students to the point of exhaustion and then defended himself with the excuse of being "little" jokes. Hendery had an argument with Lucas last year that could have cost him an expulsion. Ten was there too and ended up with a dislocated arm and a couple of broken ribs.

Remembering that guy made both of their hairs stand on end.

“Well, I couldn't care less,” Kunhang finally said, breaking the cold silence that filled the room in a second. “Because there's no way Kun-ge would _ever_ notice someone as disgusting as him.”

Ten looked at him for a few seconds, uncertain. Lucas was an ass, but he knew how to pull strings to make _anyone_ fall at his feet, since he too was a victim of his charms—a story he prefers not to recall, especially given the outcome—, so he was afraid the poor Kunhang might end up with a broken heart. But Kunhang had a confident, determined expression. Ten just smiled.

“Oh? And he's supposed to notice you when you're just as disgusting, adding to that miserably pathetic?” the thai mocked, enjoying annoying the boy.

“Sometimes I doubt if you're really my friend...”

“Anyway, Kun isn't any less pathetic,” Ten noted, getting up from the sofa to head for his own room. “You guys are just perfect together. Y’know; negative times a negative equals positive...”

“Hey! I can accept your insults to me, but when Kun becomes my couple I won't tolerate you talking about him like that in my presence!”

“If you two ever end up together...”

“Hey!”

“Goodnight~,” was the last thing Ten said before disappearing out the door of his room.

Hendery stayed alone in the living room, thinking about what Ten said.

If Yukhei approached Kun, could he compete against him?

That night Kunhang slept knowing that he couldn't.

_He couldn't_.

➹➷

Kunhang couldn't take it anymore. His fingers, his hands, his entire body burned with an intense desire to touch the blonde. Kunhang knows that's not normal. That's _dangerous_. He wouldn't be able to control himself anymore, he wouldn't be able to see Kun without having the urge to fondle every part of his body, to hold his face in his hands and kiss his lips until they turned bright red.

But Kunhang was scared.

He didn't want to do anything that exposed his feelings or do anything that could make Kun stay away from him. But neither he wanted anyone else catching Kun's attention, like that slimy Lucas, who already had been seen in the corridors checking out the blonde longer than he needed to in the past few weeks.

“Look, there's your princess, aren't you going to say hello?” mentioned Ten, pulling Kunhang out of his thoughts, pointing with his head at Kun.

Kunhang immediately paused his steps and stared in the direction the thai was looking. Kun was talking to another boy whose real name he didn't remember, but heard him call him Winwin a few times. He looked so angelic from here.

“Are you going to say hello or are you going to stare at him like an idiot?”

Kunhang ignored Ten's comment and walked with a half-smile to the blonde, who received him with a big smile when he saw him coming, saying goodbye to the other boy.

“Hendery! I didn't think I'd see you today,” said Kun, approaching the younger. “Everyone's very agitated about the exams so the campus is emptier than usual...”

“Since you're my tutor, I'm very confident in my knowledge.”

“If you say that and then you fail, I'll feel very depressed,” he replied with a frown. Kun looked behind Kunhang and noticed the third person standing next to them. “Oh, Ten is here too.”

“Hello, fatty.”

“Always so pleasant, as usual,” Kun muttered without getting offended. “How are you guys doing for the exams? Overconfidence can be a double-edged sword so studying is important. Yes, I'm talking to you, Wong Kunhang.”

“I have the strange but useful ability to study a day early and pass—with the minimum—, but pass,” replied Ten with one hand on his chest, proud.

“Yeah? I don't know how you deal with stress...”

“Kun-ge, truly, I'm totally confident for the exams,” was Kunhang who spoke now, moving a little closer to the blonde. “I'll be among the top marks, so you can be proud of me.”

“That's great!” he said excitedly. “I was planning to meet you at my house for a review, but I see that won't be necessary.”

Kunhang stopped smiling for a millisecond, but quickly recovered his composure. Meet Kun! At his house! Kunhang was a fool, he lost another valuable opportunity! He made his head work at the speed of light to say yes, that he wanted to go to the elder's house. But nothing came out of his brain.

“AH!” shouted Ten so loudly that he made both chinese boys jump. “Of course Hendery still being stupid and doesn't know anything! He's just trying to act cool but actually dies for your help! HE _WILL_ GO TO YOUR HOUSE TO STUDY SO PLEASE HELP HIM!”

Kunhang saw the smaller of the three with his mouth open. Ten glanced back at him with persistent eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Kunhang got the message and thanked him mentally. “It's true...” he muttered weakly, looking down at the ground. “I wanted to impress you, Kun-ge, but... If you don't mind, I'd like to study with you.”

Kun stared at them confused, but still giggled fondly.

“There's no need to impress me, Hendery, you are already impressive,” said Kun, placing one of his hands on Kunhang's shoulder with affection. He stopped breathing. “And you, Ten? The offer is for both of you.”

“No, no, no, no,” replied Ten, shaking his head several times and smiling nervously. “Me? Pff, I'm happy with my minimum score, thanks. But you two have fun studying. Together. And alone. You will be alone, won't you? Don't invite anyone else, Kun.”

Kunhang hit his head mentally. When Ten gets nervous he says a lot of stupid things and now he was exposing him so openly that all he wanted to do was shut him up with a punch in the mouth.

“Huh? But if we're more, we can support each other in every subject...”

“No! Hendery's too shy and doesn't like crowds, right, Hendery?”

“Uh, yeah...” he answered without thinking. What did he care? Anyway, he was grateful for the help Ten was giving him so he could spend more time with Kun. “I'm sorry if that's a bother.”

Kun made direct eye contact with him and Kunhang perceived the blonde analyzing the situation. As if he were tying up loose ends, as if he knew the true intentions of both of them, as if he knew the truth behind their nervous smiles. Kunhang avoided looking at him any longer before Kun discovered how his heart was pounding so fast.

“Well, if it's for Hendery I don't mind,” finally said Kun, sliding slowly and calmly the hand on Kunhang's shoulder through his arm, leaving in its wake a burning path under the pale skin, until it reached the palm of his hand. Kunhang went _crazy_. “You can come whenever you wish,” for the first time in so long, he felt Kun's cold fingers gently squeezing his hand. He needed to use all his willpower to not shiver with excitement, “just call me and I'll open the door for you.”

Kun smiled kindly and said goodbye to both boys.

When Kun finally disappeared from their sight Kunhang breathed normally again and noticed his hand shaking anxiously, desperately. Kun's cold, thin fingers, in contrast to his warm hand, felt so relaxing. So pleasant. If that was how it felt like touching his hand, how would it feel like touching his entire body? Just the thought of it made him shudder from head to toe.

“Holy shit, Hendery, did you notice that, Hendery?” exclaimed Ten vigorously, shaking the shoulders of Kunhang who was staring blankly.

“Yes, he's an angel...”

“Not that, moron! About what he said,” he babbled clumsily, suppressing the urge to slap the tallest, who didn't seem to react.

“What do you mean?”

“YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! Put your brain cells to work and think!” shouted Ten, shaking Kunhang's body more violently. “He said, ‘ _call me and I’ll open the door for you,_ ’ which can be interpreted as; I already know your feelings about me and just need you to tell me because I'll open my legs for you.”

Kunhang blinked more consciously of what the thai was saying. “That's a very rushed conclusion,” he reasoned, glancing at his roommate blankly.

“I know! But think about it, he comes to you, takes your hand, looks you in the eye, and says: ‘Come to my house anytime, sweetie,’ isn't that a little too obvious?” Ten grabbed his hair and shook it off trying to get the image out of his head. “I even thought he was sexy! I thought Qian Kun was sexy! What's wrong with me?”

“Hey, watch what you say... You're imagining things,” Kunhang retorted, narrowing his eyes. “And I'm sure he didn't mean it that way.”

“That's why you're a virgin!”

“Stop teasing me with that!”

Ten shrugged and turned to go back to the apartment with Kunhang following him.

“You can still have a virgin's mentality, I forgive you, but I'm pretty sure his words had a double meaning,” insisted the thai.

Kunhang didn't reply.

His head only wandered in the contact between his hand and Kun's. In how overwhelmed and restless he felt when Kun walked away from him. How his hand began to shake with fierceness, almost like that simple touch wasn't enough to satisfy him. How it may never be enough.

And how empty he feels now.

That night Kunhang slept with an odd feeling in his chest.

➹➷

Kunhang was dead nervous when he found himself outside Kun's house three days later and didn't have the courage to ring the bell. His crush's home was barely ten minutes away from campus and it was really small, it didn't stand out from the rest of the neighborhood or catch any particular attention, but Hendery knew the path by heart. He never stepped foot inside though, that's the reason for his anxiety.

He stood outside hesitating for a long time, people passing by looking at him with wonder. Kunhang raised his hand to ring the bell, but then he put it back. He was nervous, yes, but it’s not like they’ll be totally alone... It's a house, Kun is a college student so he's definitely still living with his family. _Wouldn't that be worse?_ But, wait, didn't Kun travel to Korea alone? Then would the older be living with _someone else_? Someone he didn't know about? _Or—?_

“Hendery…?” heard someone say behind him. “Oh, I'm so sorry! Did you wait too much?”

Kun was approaching quickly with a couple of bags in his hand.

“I went shopping so we could get something to eat... I didn't think you'd get here so fast,” explained the blonde with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. “I live alone so that's why the door didn't open, you weren't scared because no one was answering, were you? I'm so sorry...”

Kunhang shook his head immediately. It's not like he rang the bell anyway.

But...

“Did you say you live alone?”

“Yeah.”

Oh, shit. That clarified everything.

Kunhang felt his pulse rise from zero to a hundred in one second. He feared the sound of his heart was too loud.

Kun smiled at him again and tried to reach for the keys in his pockets, although with some difficulty since his hands were busy.

“Let me help you with that,” Kunhang said, offering both of his arms to Kun to receive the bags.

“Thank you.”

Kun picked the keys out of one of his pockets and hurriedly opened the door, letting the younger boy enter his abode first. Kunhang shyly stepped inside and looked around; on the walls were a few pictures and photos of Kun as a child with his family. There wasn't much furniture, as one would expect from such small space, but all the furniture was symmetrically organized, and in the corner was a TV attached to the wall. The kitchen was open-concept, so he could see how impeccably clean everything was and, beyond that, there was a door ajar which he assumed was the blonde's room and another closed door which he also imagined was the bathroom.

Kunhang didn't know where to look or where put his hands, so he just left the bags on the table and waited for Kun to tell him what to do.

“Have you eaten yet?” Kun broke the silence, going straight to the kitchen. “I thought it would be a good idea if we ate a little before we started studying.”

“Yes! I mean no, I haven't eaten. But yes, it would be a good idea...” Kunhang took a deep breath trying to release the tension in his body. Dammit, he was making a fool of himself in front of the older. _Pull yourself together. Get a grip, you idiot._

Kun looked at him from the kitchen and gestured him to come closer.

“Come and help me then,” spoke softly the blonde, like he was talking to a child. That slightly frustrated Kunhang. “I was planning to cook something, do you like the idea? I wanted to have it all done when you arrived, but surprisingly you showed up very early.”

“Sorry about that... Even after you told me at five, I got too excited and ended up walking alone until I got here," Kunhang replied without realizing his words, until he heard the older's cute laugh.

“You got excited?” he repeated as if he heard something very hilarious. Kunhang was about to start justifying himself when Kun smiled fondly at him. “I'm excited you're here, too.”

Kunhang almost choked on his own spit when he heard that. Damn, it's _too much_. Kun-ge was being so unfair! He couldn't handle it, how could he? There'll be a point where he won't be able to control his own words, so how could he contain his desire to touch him? It was dangerous. Accepting go to his house was a wrong decision. But he didn't regret it!

“Wash your hands properly first.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kunhang couldn't relax, not after hearing that. It's like Kun said it on purpose... Was Ten right? Was Kun expecting Kunhang to say or _do_ something—? No, no, no, he was overthinking the situation.

Was he...?

_Blame on you, Ten!_ For making him so miserable.

He cleared his throat and forced himself to think on something else while he was close to the older. As time passed, he mentally counted from 1 to 100 in Korean and recited all the Chinese proverbs he remembered. And yet, it wasn't enough to take his eyes off Kun when he wasn't looking. It was like a monster took over his body when he stared at Kun from behind and felt the overwhelming need to hug him, to grab his waist and press him against his body.

Instead, he clenched his fists tightly until they hurt to stop himself from doing such a stupid thing.

“All right! We'll just have to wait for the rice to be cooked,” Kun turned to the younger.

Kunhang nodded, but didn’t dare speak.

“Do you want to do something while we wait, or would you rather start studying?”

Kunhang shrugged. He thought if he spoke, nonsense would come out of his mouth, he thought that, if he spoke, he wouldn't be able to contain his feelings any longer.

“Is something wrong with you?” Kun asked, worried about the boy's silence. “You haven't said much since you arrived, are you all right? Are you feeling sick?”

Kun approached Kunhang with the intention of measuring his temperature, but when he was about to touch the younger's forehead, Kunhang moved away from him as if he were repellent. Kun frowned feeling slightly offended, but made no comment.

“If you don't feel well, I can give you something...” muttered Kun, dropping his hand. “Headache? Stomachache? Whatever it is, I have everything for anything.”

Kunhang swallowed when he saw real concern in the eyes of the older, and was terribly sorry when he also perceived how hurt Kun was by his rejection. All he wanted at that moment was to smash his head against the wall.

“I'm fine, Kun-ge,” Kunhang replied, trying to fix his mistake. “Let's do anything but study. Actually, I don't feel like studying...”

“Okay, but we'll have to sooner or later.”

Kunhang nodded energetically, moving closer to the blonde again. Kun offered to watch something on TV, so they sat on the small couch in the living room. “Kun-ge, you never told me you lived alone,” Kunhang started talking, attempting to start a conversation.

Kun turned away from the television and looked at the younger with a shrug.

“Well, I'm an adult,” he replied with a smile. “It's normal.”

“Yes, but it's a house. Did you buy it or are you paying rent?”

“I bought it,” said Kun without hesitation. When he saw the younger's surprised expression, he began to laugh amusedly. “I'd been saving a lot of money in China, so when I arrived in Korea I looked for the cheapest property near the university. It's a small house as you can see, but it's enough for me.”

“Oh, I understand, but didn't you consider an apartment? Like Ten and me did.”

The mere thought of sharing a room and being always next to Kun made his heart race.

“Of course, but I feared that I had to share with an unpleasant roommate and couldn't bear it,” he answered, facing the ceiling. “Now that I think about it, you met Ten on the Internet, right?”

Kunhang was surprised that Kun knew that, since he never mentioned it to him. Could it be Ten that—?

“Oh, yeah, Ten told me about that.”

Kunhang looked at Kun blankly. “Did you just read my mind?”

Kun giggled and shook his head several times. Kunhang laughed too at the contagious smile of the blonde. He was finally relaxing, and witnessing the glorious image of the elder smiling at him as well.

“Yes, I met Ten on the Internet,” he finally replied, “in a Facebook group; ‘foreigners in Korea’. We talked for a while and decided to rent an apartment together to divide the accounts. It was a good idea.”

“Must be fun to share with someone else.”

“Yeah...”

Suddenly there was silence.

No one said anything else and Kunhang began to feel uncomfortable. Kun kept staring at the television, but didn't seem to be really looking at it. Kunhang wondered if something bad happened, if he somehow ruined the mood, and was about to ask the older if he felt good when the sound of a cellphone interrupted him.

Kun glanced curiously at the notification he'd just received.

“ _'Yukhei'?_ ,” Kunhang repeated unconsciously when he saw the name of the person Kun had added.

Was that the same Yukhei that Ten warned him about? How many Yukheis existed in his university?

“Ah, yeah. Lucas has been writing me often,” Kun said, downplaying the importance of it and seeing the message from the named boy. “It's incredible how many questions he asks me every day, does he really pay attention to classes?”

Kunhang felt an intense anxiety growing in his chest. Lucas had already begun to make his moves, will Kun be aware of Yukhei's true intentions? And if so, would he play along? Could Kun fall in love with someone like Lucas?

“How long have you been talking? And what do you usually talk about?” Kunhang asked uncertainly.

“Mmh, I think a few weeks ago. And mostly about his doubts in class. And now that we're in exams season, he's become a headache.”

Kunhang began to relax as he noticed the frustrated tone Kun used to refer to Lucas. He watched Kun typing hastily the answer he'd send to the other boy and then another question popped into his head. “ _’Mostly’_? So you talk about other things...?”

Kun left his cellphone, now blocked, on the end of the sofa and turned to look at Kunhang with a playful smile.

“Is this an interrogation, Hendery?” he asked, raising one of his eyebrows. “Are you jealous?”

Kunhang fell silent at the sudden question. He opened his lips to deny the accusation, but instead blushed and didn't know what to say. They stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything, and Kun began to blush as well, until he broke eye contact looking away, like he was embarrassed. Kunhang's heart was beating so fast that could easily be mistaken for a heart attack. The strange, warm atmosphere that surrounded them so suddenly made him feel really nervous. What will go through Kun's head in these moments? Will he be as nervous as he was? Kunhang felt so scared of being unrequited that he didn't know what to do.

“It's not... it's not like I'm interested in Lucas, okay?” Kun spoke quietly, so quietly he could barely hear him. Kun hid most of his face from Kunhang's eyes, facing in the opposite direction. “So don't worry about it.”

A sensation so warm settled on Kunhang's chest he didn't know how to describe it. His whole body began to grow hot and his hands were burning, burning so fiercely that the only thing he thought could soothe them was the cold skin of the older. To feel Kun's soft hands with his own again. And to touch him, touch him, touch him till his heart's content. To touch him and be touched. He craved touching Kun and being touched by Kun too. He craved touching the skin of the other boy, to hug and kiss every single part of his body. He craved hearing Kun's voice calling his name. He craved for Kun to need him as he needed him.

And now more than anything…

He couldn't keep quiet.

“Kun-ge,” he said slowly, trying to get his words in order. “I know this may not be the best time, or even the best place, but there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time.”

Kunhang moved a little closer to the blonde and touched his arm, drawing his attention. If he was going to tell him, it would be face to face.

Kun looked back at him with bright eyes and red cheeks.

Kunhang held his breath.

“I don't know how to start and I hope you'll forgive me, because you know I'm an idiot and I don't know anything about anything,” he said softly, without looking away from the older. If his nerves were gone, he didn't know, because all he could focus on were Kun's beautiful eyes. With one of his hands he grasped firmly the hand of the blonde, and with that simple gesture it was like all his doubts had vanished. Kunhang began to speak from the depths of his heart. “Kun-ge, I have to confess that, for a long time now, all I've thought about is in you. Your beauty, your smile, your kindness, every part of you. The only thing I've been thinking about every time I see you is holding your hand and never letting you go. I've wanted, for so long, to _touch you_ ,” he whispered, seeing the reaction of Kun, who seemed to analyze every word. “I've wanted to touch you and I've held back so long that I don't have the strength to handle it anymore. Kun-ge, you're so special to me that I don't want to do anything you don't want, because I like you so much. Damn, I like you so much that I might die...”

Kunhang breathed again when he finally managed to say the last sentence. He felt a weight off his shoulders and felt lighter.

Kun looked at him gaping.

Kunhang no longer knew what to say. “I know our feelings may be totally different, but... I guess I feel better telling you how you drive me crazy. So, well, I dunno...”

Kunhang took his hand away from Kun's and stared at the exit door anxiously. If he left now—

“Are you serious, Kunhang?” Kun muttered, taking the hand of the black-haired boy back, shaking. “If you are lying I swear I'll kill you.”

“There's no way I'm lying,” Kunhang replied confidently without hesitation. He can't back out now, not after his whole previous monologue, not after Kun looked at him like that; agitated, blushing, _gorgeous_. “I am deeply in love with you.”

And that's how out of nowhere he felt Kun's soft, perfect lips collide with his own. And it didn't take two seconds for Kunhang to enthusiastically reciprocate the older's kiss, grabbing his waist, hugging him tightly, and laying him down on the couch. He closed his eyes contentedly, his heartbeat intensified so much it seemed about to explode. Their breaths became a gasping sound. Kun was desperately grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, closer, as close as humanly possible.

This was

the best moment

of his pathetic life.

Kunhang could finally touch Kun's body. _Fuck, he finally could_. His burning hands, eager to explore the fellow body, waited no longer. It's like they took on a life of their own. And he touched, touched, _touched_ as if Kun would vanish, as if he were picturing him in his dreams again and would disappear when he opened his eyes. But it felt so real that it _must_ be real.

When they pulled apart to breathe and he saw that, indeed, every second passed was real, he couldn't help but smile with joy. Because there, like a thousand other fantasies he had, Kun looked so pretty with his lips reddish, parted, panting and flashing a half smile that blew something up inside Kunhang.

His body burst into flames.

He began to touch Kun's body calmly as he kissed him slowly. He wanted to enjoy the moment. He wanted to enjoy every second. So his hand slipped under the blonde's hoodie gently and caressed tenderly every inch of skin that he brushed, as Kun shuddered at his touch. Kun, for his part, tangled his fingers in the younger's dark hair, trying to deepen his closeness, to melt into his touch, while with the other hand he clutched Kunhang's neck.

Both were ecstatic at each other's touch.

But, suddenly, Kun clumsily pulled Kunhang away.

“Hen—Hendery, wait, wait... Do you smell that?” he asked, barely breathing and looking around. “Does it smell like burnt...?”

Kunhang stared at him confused for a few seconds until something lit up in his mind. “Oh my god.”

Both of them hurriedly got up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen where, from the pot they left cooking the rice, a lot of smoke was coming out. It had burned. Kun immediately turned off the flame and they fell silent.

Neither dared to look into the other's eyes, yet Kunhang's heart continued to beat wildly. Everything happened so fast that only at that moment of lucidity he become 100% aware of what had just happened.

“Um, well... does that mean...?” asked Kunhang, twisting his fingers in nervousness.

Kun seemed to ponder, but immediately let out a groan of agitation.

“I'm so sorry, Hendery” the blonde started talking. Kunhang didn't understand, but he didn't want Kun to apologize for what just happened. Before the panic at rejection could fully set in, he continued, “I got too excited and I just jumped on you. I apologize for that. You must think I'm ridiculous... Ah, so embarrassing.”

“Kun-ge?”

“But I like you too, Kunhang,” Kun replied, almost breathlessly. “I like you a lot too and I got carried away... And I'm sorry.”

Kunhang blinked several times and shook his head in disbelief. But it was true. Kunhang said it and Kun had said it too. He wasn't dreaming. They both liked each other.

“Wow, I don't even know what to say anymore,” said Kunhang half smiling, looking fondly at the blonde boy.

“Neither do I,” agreed Kun, also smiling widely and taking small steps towards the younger. “But I do want to kiss you, is that all right?”

“Damn right.”

Kun wrapped his arms around Kunhang's neck and immediately pulled him to his lips.

Kunhang held Kun's body tightly.

And didn't hold back his desire to touch him.

That night Kunhang didn't return to his apartment.

➹➷

Ten got up, got dressed and went off to college alone. He spent his first few classes with Jungwoo and Jaehyun, until they had to go separate ways at break. Ten spent most of the day alone since he didn't see his roommate till about 4 p.m.

So, when he saw Kunhang from afar looking so cheerful and happy, he rushed to him with angry steps and a deadly glare.

“Where the fuck were you all night, Wong Kunhang! I SENT YOU A BUNCH OF MESSAGES! I CALLED YOU THOUSANDS OF TIMES AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!" shouted Ten, punching the boy and throwing him on the floor. “DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?!”

Ten kept beating the younger on the ground, where he could do nothing but try to protect himself and writhe in pain from the surprise attack.

“Hey, Ten,” he heard someone say behind him. When Ten turned to punch at whoever it was, he met Kun's embarrassed gaze. “It's actually my fault. I asked Hendery to spend the night at my house so...”

Kun gestured to him to let go of Kunhang and Ten stood still right at the moment he was about to throw another punch at the younger. Ten blinked and stared at Kun, then at Kunhang, and finally at Kun again. Then he slowly released Kunhang and with his lips he formed a big: “ _Oh._ ”

Kun looked so embarrassed that Ten felt very touched. Did that mean...? Has Kunhang finally graduated from being a virgin? His little and pathetic Kunhang? With quick steps he approached the blonde and put a hand on his waist. “Are you okay? Do you want to sit down? You don't have to overexert yourself...” he said kindly, making Kun lean on him. “You had to stay home because I know right now it must hurt like h—”

“Ten, what the hell are you talking about?” Kunhang interrupted, standing up from the ground and watching the thai with furrowed eyebrows.

Kun blushed brightly and stepped away from Ten, shaking his head several times.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing happened between Hendery and me, so I'm okay...” he muttered in reply, looking away.

Ten gaped incredulous, not believing what he just heard. Then he turned to the younger and pointed his finger at him. “You are really useless! How is it possible that you spent the night at Kun's house and did nothing! How could you waste such opportunity? I guess I can't expect more from a virgin!”

“Ahh, shut up! You didn't need to say that!”

“If it had been me I would have done it all night and in different positions! That's the big difference between us! I'm a God and you're a mere mortal!”

“STOP TALKING SO DIRTY ABOUT HIM, YOU SWINE! KUN-GE IS MINE!”

“MAYBE NOT FOR LONG—!”

Both were interrupted by the amused laughter of the blonde, who never stopped watching them. Ten and Kunhang immediately went quiet and stared at the ground like they had been caught in some mischief.

“Guys, stop arguing and let's eat~,” he proposed, offering Kunhang a hand.

The younger took Kun's hand lovingly and intertwined his fingers.

Ten glanced at them with one hand on his chest.

“Oh my, are you guys seriously dating now? I feel—I feel like a proud dad, I don't know why,” Ten said, walking next to the couple. “Kunnie, do you know how many months Hendery has been bothering me with you? Way too many, I even started to feel like I was falling in love with you, as he kept mentioning your name every two seconds...”

Kunhang made a gesture of ' _shh_ ' and Kun laughed tenderly.

“But, wait, wait. We really have to talk about what happened last night because if you did absolutely nothing I’ll make fun of both of you for the rest of my life, which is a long time, by the way,” said Ten again, making them both laugh in embarrassment. They decided to tell him without many details, despite his complaints. Then they continued talking about trivial things for a while until Ten stood between them, separating them. “Damn, if you guys are going to act all sweet around here, I'm gonna feel very left out and someone like me can't be left out so fuck you.”

And so, they continued to talk and enjoy every moment together.

The weeks had passed and each received his final exams of the year. All three of them did quite well. Sure, some better than others—Ten, even so, was proud to pass with such mediocre marks.

Lucas never tried to approach Kun again, nor did he text him again, to Hendery's delight.

Kunhang enjoyed touching the older boy whenever he could, now without holding back and zero doubts, and Kun never refused the—cheeky—displays of affection provided by the younger. Because, although he never admitted it, he was becoming addicted to touching him, too.

And so they spent the years together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the abrupt and disney like ending, haha!
> 
> Leave a comment, I like reading them! 💕


End file.
